


The Veil Between Worlds

by Silentx13



Category: Merlin (TV), Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Elves, Fantasy, Good Morgana (Merlin), Magic, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quests, Royalty, me messing with the timeline, other world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentx13/pseuds/Silentx13
Summary: The veil between worlds has shattered. Rewrite your old ways and then you all will live. Only together can this be repaired. If you fail it will lead to death and destruction. Make your choice wisely.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	The Veil Between Worlds

Merlin tried to hold back a yawn as he rode with Auther and group of other knights from Camelot. They had been riding for two days so far and he was just worn out and tired from this long journey.    
  
“Tired Merlin? This trip not exciting enough for you?” Arthur asked as he caught Merlin trying not to yawn again.    
  
“How should I know I barely understand why we are going out all this way,” Merlin recruited. Arthur rolled his eyes and said, “We are going since there have been reports of strange things coming from the woods as well as an area where there used to be a Druid encampment.” 

“So the king thinks it’s magic?” Merlin asked.    
  
“Well that’s why we are going out there,” Arthur said. Merlin just grumbled softly as they rode through the open country that led into the forest. They rode a bit longer and as they continued on Merlin felt a bit strange. He looked around a bit more and frowned a bit. The air around them seemed to shift as they moved further into the forest.    
  
“Arther?” He asked hesitantly.    
  
“What is it now Merlin?” Arthur groaned as he shook his head but he paused as he looked around. Mist started to gather around them as they rode. Yet, after a moment or two, the mist passed and the strange feeling that Merlin had passed as well.    
  
“Now. What were you saying Merlin?” Arthur asked him. 

“Did you feel anything?” asked Merlin. “Anyone?” He added looking around at the knights with them.   
  
“No one felt anything Merlin. It was just mist and wind,” Arthur said. “Isn’t that right?” 

“Most likely Sire,” Leon said as from his spot as he rode with him.   
  
“See Merlin. Nothing-” Yet he was cut off as an arrow went wheezing by his head and embedded itself into a tree. A cloaked figure stepped around a tree and notched another arrow.    
  
“Make another move and I won’t miss.” They said their sounded voice female. Yet, the other knights moved forward and all of them pulled their swords out.    
  
“Who are you!” Demanded Arther.    
  
“I can ask the same thing but put your weapons down. You are outnumbered,” She said simply. She then gave a light whistle and suddenly a bunch of figures stepped out of the shadows all with bows drawn. “Now. Lower your weapons and state your business here!”    
  
Arther looked around and then looked back and the cloaked woman who stood in front of them. He slowly lowered his sword and said, “I am Arther Pendragon. Prince of Camelot.”    
  
“Camelot?” She asked. She then lowered her bow and the others did the same. “Return to where you came prince of Camelot.”    


“Who you are? All of you?! You are in the borders of Camelot and you are-” Yet, he cut him off as she turned and said, “You are no longer in Camelot or your world Ather Pendragon. You are in the kingdom of Thylm Alari. Now, you are to leave and stay here no longer.” 

“Thylm Alari?! What in the world is going on here?!” Arthur demands. She opened her mouth to speak but stopped and turned as a figure walked out from the line of trees. He was tall and lean and had light blue eyes. His hair was down to his waist and he wore the same cloak as the others but he had his hood off and a sword by his side as well as a bow and arrow on his back. Yet, his ears were pointed and a bit longer than normal ears.    
  
“So this was the commotion I heard.” He said his voice calm as he walked to stand next to the woman.    
  
“Captain Farran,” She said as she nods her head with respect. “This is Prince Arther Pendragon of Camelot. I just ordered him to return to where is from but….” The next thing she said was in a different language which caused this Captain Farran to smirk a bit. 

“What is going on here!?” Arther demands again.    
  
“Calm down, Prince of Camelot.” Captain Farran said as he turned to him. “I welcome you to Thylm Alari. Yet, as she asked you I ask you the same thing. Leave. However, if you do want your answers you can follow me.” 

“First can you explain to me who...what you are and where we are? We were on the borders of Camelot and now you say we are in Thylm Alari?” Arthur said.    
  
“I am Captain Eldrin Farran and I am an elf,” He said. “As for where you are I told you but let me explain in short. You passed through a veil that separated our worlds but something happened that shattered the veil allowing you to pass here. Now. If you want more answers come with me and speak to our king or leave.”    
  
Arthur sat there on his horse looking a bit perplexed. Merlin road up next Arther and said, “I think it may be best if we go with him.”    
  
“You think?” Arthur asked him in a bit of exasperated voice.    
  
“Just a suggestion,” Merlin replied holding his hands up defensively. Arthur shook his head and turned back to Captain Farran.    
  
“Fine. Led the way,” Arthur said.    
  
“If you wish.” He said. Eldrin turned to the woman and said, “Keep watch of the veil I will take care of them.”    
  
She nods bowing her head and started giving out an order in the language she spoke before. Captain Farran then waved his hand signaling them to follow him. Arther sighed and started following him. Merlin and the other knights started to follow this elf close behind. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all are enjoying this story.   
> Comments and Kudos are always welcome.


End file.
